Waves of Change
by StarBlazer124
Summary: Shanks and his crew rush back to Windmill Village when rumors begin to spread. Being pushed into a compromising situation, Shanks must make a decision that could have a major influence for the future. The seas are wild and new friends are made along the way. (AU)
1. Prologue

Noise echoed from the docks as a crowd gathered. Men loaded crates of supplies onto the largest ship in the port, preparing for their long journey. The Red-Haired Pirates didn't know how far their next destination was, but the village was making sure they wouldn't go hungry.

On the steps leading to the boardwalk, the captain chatted with a young boy. The boy gazed at the one armed man with fond admiration. The group clustered closer to where the two stood, covering two other men from view. These strangers peered through small telescopes, attempting to watch the red-head from the buildings they were hiding between.

"Ugh! How long are they just gonna stand there? It's been a week since that seaking incident and practically nothing has happened!" the taller blond groaned.

The shorter man gave a frustrated sigh in reply, the breeze shaking the ends of his dark braids slightly. "I told you to relax. Red-Haired just recovered from losing an arm, so I doubt that he's gonna be jumpin' around too much." He raised an eyebrow as their target stuck his tongue out at the boy beside him. "For a Yonko, though, he sure is childish…"

As if in response, a high pitch voice screamed, "No! I WILL make it as a pirate! Someday I'm gonna gather a crew even better than yours and I'm gonna find the greatest in the world and then I'll be KING of the pirates! I'll show you!"

Everyone surrounding the two fell silent and the pirates smiled fondly at the familiar spark that the little boy had. "What was that about?" the first spy asked.

"I'm not sure. Sounds like Red-Haired pissed him off somehow. Seriously, though, king of the pirates? Does that kid have any idea what that even means? He's an idiot if he thinks he can earn that ti- Hang on, what's Red doing?" They watched as the captain's remaining hand reached up to his head, removing the famous straw hat he wore. The hat then came to rest on the boy's smaller head, slipping down to cover his eyes.

The two eavesdroppers dropped their jaws in absolute shock. "D-did Red-Haired Shanks just give up his prized hat?" the braided man stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Shanks, by now, had boarded his ship, leaving his signature hat with the child.

"I think so, but why would he do that? The rumors said that he got that hat from Gold Roger himself!"

The surprise had worn away from the shorter spy, a wild grin spreading across his face. "Doesn't matter now, I suppose. Besides, we got what we needed. Let's go call the boss and tell him his hunch was right." Dashing into the alleyways, they disappeared out of sight.

**Welcome back everyone! First, I'd like to say a quick thank you to those of you who gave me such a positive response to my first fanfiction, Scar. It means a lot to see your support, as it helps fuel my writing further. I can guarantee that more is on the way.**

**As for now, it appears our beloved duo have been met with some unwelcomed company. This story is going to be much longer, and will diverge from the original One Piece plot greatly, so I encourage you to come aboard and join me on this crazy adventure! Again, constructive feedback is insanely helpful for me! In the meantime, stay SUPER!**


	2. Chapter One

Luffy groaned in time with his stomach, laying his head down on the counter. "Makino, how long until the food's done? I'm starving!" he whined. The barkeeper gently set down the glass mug she had been drying and came to ruffle the boy's tousled black hair that stuck out from under his strawhat. The bar had become very quiet ever since the Red-Haired Pirates had left a couple weeks ago and it only served as a constant reminder of the newfound emptiness in their lives.

"It's just about ready Luffy. In the meantime, would you like some apple juice?"

Luffy nodded and Makino busied herself with the new task. She had just slid the small glass in front of him when the doors squeaked open. Two men strutted passed the empty seats and tables, coming to lean against the bar's smooth wood. "Pardon, miss, is it true that some pirates came through here not long ago?" Makino was caught off guard by the short man's abrupt question.

Before she could answer, her young friend spoke up for her. "Are you guys looking for Shanks?" Luffy tilted his head, watching the black braids swish against the stranger's neck. His wide eyes shifted to the other man, whose blond hair fell to his shoulders, tied back with a purple bandanna. Both of them left their shirts open, revealing some small scars on their chests, as well as the swords strapped to their belts. Judging from their scruffy appearance, they appeared to have had a rough journey.

The shorter of the two looked down at him with a large smirk. "Wow! Are you telling me that Red-Haired Shanks was here?" He turned to his companion, raising an eyebrow. "Too bad that we missed him, eh Kenta?"

Kenta grinned back and nodded. "Yeah, maybe he would have seen our crew nearby."

"Wait, isn't your crew with you?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Nope. Inari and I are here by ourselves."

Pushing his hair back, Inari sighed. "We got separated from our crew during a storm recently. We were hoping we'd find them here, since some of the locals were talking about a group of pirates hanging around."

By now, Luffy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "If you guys are pirates, then you've got to tell me about some of your adventures!" he exclaimed. "What's your captain like? Have you ever been to the Grand Line? Do you have a musician?" Questions bubbled to the surface and he leaned closer to the newcomers, anxiously awaiting their tales.

"Slow down kid. One at a time." Kenta snickered at the boy's interest.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm really strong!" Luffy held up a small fist. "My punches are like pistols, so don't mess with me!"

Inari smirked once more. "Is that so? Well then Pistol Man, let me tell you all about it! Before I do, though, how 'bout a couple of rounds barkeep?" He winked at Makino playfully as she handed the two pirates their drinks.

Neither hesitated in chugging the alcohol down and Luffy squirmed impatiently. Finally, Inari wiped his mouth with his sleeve and began. "Kenta and I come from one of the most powerful pirate crews in the entire East Blue, the Blankface Pirates. Our captain is Blankface Claymore, one of the most fearless and ambitious men alive. We haven't gone to the Grand Line yet, but our captain is planning on leading the crew there soon. He was born in the Grand Line, so he's got a good idea of what to expect. As for a musician," Inari hitched a thumb in the blond man's direction. "Kenta covers that role. He plays a mean harmonica."

"Hey! Don't forget my guitar skills!" Kenta interjected.

Luffy pushed his hat over his eyes, grinning. "This is so cool! You guys are just like Shanks!" The boy paused for a moment, however, in deep thought. "How do you guys know your crew is in this area?" He hoped the pirates had some cool Transponder Snails, since the little island didn't have many of its own and he had yet to see what a pirate snail looked like.

"Our captain's got some business in this part of the sea, so we think he'll be at this island soon," Inari explained.

"You might want to keep an eye out for your ship then. The people on this island are generally leery of unfamiliar pirates and might not allow your captain to come into town." Makino stepped around the bar to sit behind Luffy. "The villagers only accepted Captain Shanks after what happened with the sea king last month. Before then, they were only able to come into the bar and the port they were docked in."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Luffy pouted. "It's because Gramps and the mayor tell everyone that pirates are bad." He looked up at the two men. An idea suddenly popped into his mind. "I know! What if I help you guys watch for your ship?"

Kenta threw his head back and laughed. "That sounds like a great plan!"

"I agree," Inari added, "The more eyes watching the horizon, the quicker we'll spot them."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luffy jumped up and the pirates followed the boy as he sped out into the street. Once she was alone, Makino bit her lip nervously. Something didn't feel right.

(Somewhere in the East Blue)

Shanks sighed, his crew adding their own moans and grunts to the mix. The ship, which was usually bustling with activity, now had a gloomy atmosphere as the men sulked on the deck. It had been this way ever since they left the tiny village of windmills for good.

At first, they had partied. They had partied about their captain's miraculous survival, about their new adventures, but mostly about a little boy who would one day be king. After a day or two, though, the pirates quickly became homesick for the small town. The invisible force was what was keeping them from leaving the East Blue.

"Boss!" Shanks jumped slightly, looking up towards the crow's nest.

"What is it?" he called to his crewmate.

The lookout paused and peered through the small telescope. "There's a small craft approaching us fast." By this point, most of the men on deck were at the railing, trying to catch a glimpse. "It looks like there's only one man on board." A deathly silence fell over the crew and the anticipation could be felt in the air.

In contrast, a wide grin spread across Shanks' face as the coffin-like vessel pulled up alongside his ship. 'Looks like another duel is in order,' the captain thought. His hand rested on the hilt of his saber, ready to block the first blow. The men stepped back, giving their visitor plenty of room to board. He leapt onto the ship with ease. His cold, focused gaze swept over the group, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Where is he?" the swordsman asked, turning to the first mate.

Before Benn could answer, Shanks strutted through the crowd. "Long time, no see, Hawkeye." The red-head didn't flinch as Hawkeye took in his new appearance, particularly the empty sleeve that fluttered in the breeze. "Here to fight, I'm assuming?"

The warlord shook his head. "I had considered it on the way here, but no. I have no interest in fighting you now. I'm simply here to talk."

Shanks merely chuckled lightly. "So you're gonna underestimate me, huh? I guess that's to be expected. Whatever you want to talk about must be important though. You're not usually the type to make social visits, especially with your enemies."

"There have been rumors about you these past two weeks. I felt I should give you fair warning. It seems someone believes they've discovered your weakness and are currently spreading word across the seas, including the Grand Line."

"I realize news about my missing arm is probably floating around, although I'm touched that you'd feel the need to tell me, Mihawk," Shanks replied cheekily.

Mihawk was not amused, continuing as if nothing had been said. "Supposedly, there's a boy in the village where you created your base that you grew rather fond of. The rumors say you even gave him your prized straw hat as a memento. Everyone is speculating if one child could be the key to your defeat." Everyone froze, horrified. Shanks swore under his breath.

"Turn the ship around!"


	3. Chapter Two

"Ugh, what's taking us so long?" Shanks' footsteps pounded against the wooden floorboards, creating a steady drumming pattern with the waves as he paced across the deck. The past few days had been torturous to the crew. The men had hardly slept since the warlord's ominous visit and the captain hadn't been able to hold still. What made it worse was the ever present fear that something had happened to their little Anchor. "Damn it Mihawk. The least you could do is give me a clue as to what's going on. That way I'd know what I'm up against. Or, heck, maybe you could've even stuck around and helped me out! I wouldn't have minded at all. It's not like I'm worried or anything!" Shanks didn't care if the man could hear his ranting or not.

Nearby, Benn took a long puff from his cigarette. "We should be thankful for what he did tell us, Captain. We'll get there soon, so how about we take a deep breath and calm down."

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM!" The crew jumped, staring at Shanks with wide, startled eyes. Giving an angry huff, the captain stomped off childishly. Benn chuckled softly. While he could understand his leader's worry, it was still amusing when he broke the calm persona that he was commonly known for.

"Hey, stop laughin' Benn! This is serious!" Yasopp barreled over, jamming a finger into the vice captain's chest. "You don't know what it's like not knowing if your kid's alright. Anchor's like the captain's own son, so he's probably panicking over every possible situation right now! With other pirates involved, there's no way to predict what'll happen!" The blonde's nostrils flared aggressively. "Just because I'm the only other father on this ship, doesn't mean you can't _try_ to understand!"

The air crackled with tension and Yasopp gulped, realizing he had crossed the line. Benn's eyes narrowed slightly and, with a light tug, he pulled the accusing appendage away from him. "That's enough," he said in a deathly calm voice, "Get back to your post." The authority in his tone destroyed any arguments the sniper might have still had, forcing him to obey the order.

Scrambling up the ship's rigging, Yasopp pulled himself into the crow's nest. He peered over the edge to see if Benn was still watching him, only to find that he was stomping across the deck. Guilt coursed through Yasopp. He had definitely gone too far in suggesting that the brunet didn't care about their young friend, but there was nothing he could do to change things. The words were out and he could only hope that Benn would calm down enough for him to apologize.

Yasopp stood and rested his elbows on the wooden wall surrounding him, staring off into the vast ocean. Why had he gotten so angry in the first place? Nothing the first mate had said was in any way malicious, but when he had heard it, Yasopp felt defensive. All he could think about was how they had no idea what Luffy was doing or how the seven-year old was holding up without them. The kid could be sitting on the shore, clinging to Makino and crying out for them, and they wouldn't know a damn thing about it. What if Luffy started to hate them for leaving? Even worse, what if he started to think they hated him?

His own words ran through his head repeatedly in a mocking manner. 'The only other father on the ship? Yeah, that's a good one.' Mental images of a long-nosed toddler stumbling toward him tugged at his heart, only to be followed by memories of his quiet crewmate and little Anchor. 'Benn's more of a father than I could ever be. What kind of man leaves his wife and son to follow some selfish dream?' He shook his head, frustrated. 'Banchina told me to go!' his thoughts argued. 'She wanted me to sail with Shanks. Hell, she even said she was proud of me! It's not like I left them in a bad situation. Nothing happens on Syrup Island. I'm sure they're fine!' Back and forth his mind was torn between gnawing regret and desperate hopes.

"Hey Yasopp!" a shout interrupted, "Do ya see anything?"

Snapping out of his internal debate, Yasopp scanned the area. "All I see so far are some storm clouds a little ways ahead of us!"

"Storms? But the sky looked fine a few minutes ago."

Yasopp squinted, trying to focus on the clouds slowly drifting towards them. "Wait a minute…" Instead of being large and thick like most storm clouds, the blackness was thin and wispy, creating a delicate veil between the pirates and sunlight. This veil stopped somewhere in the near distance, trailing down to a land mass on the horizon. "That's no storm…Shit! Go get Shanks! There's smoke coming from the island!"

Frenzied activity roared across the boat as the crew prepared to dock within the village harbor. "Everybody, listen up!" Shanks addressed. "Once we make landfall, I want all of you to stick together! We've got no idea what's going on, so I don't want anybody rushing in!" As they pulled in, the red-head took note of a large ship docked along the Eastern cliffs of island. Large purple sails decorated the dark finish of the wood and a red flag bearing a jolly roger fluttered from the mast. The skull and crossbones held no expression, only the white symbol of pirating. No figurehead stared them down and they were met to an empty port.

The town was nothing like Shanks remembered leaving it. The steps where he and Luffy had last talked remained untouched, but beyond them was pure chaos. Buildings breathed plumes of smoke and glowed orange as they crumbled into ruins. The once peaceful streets were splattered with blood and already a few bodies littered the ground. It made Shanks sick.

A barrel shifting caused the captain to whip around, his knuckles white from clutching his saber tightly. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he barked.

"Shanks? Is that you, you trouble making brat?" Shanks breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar red and white cap popped out. Woop Slap stepped forward, pushing his cracked yellow glasses farther up his nose. "Can't believe I'm saying this to a pirate, but I'm mighty glad you're here."

"Captain Shanks! Thank goodness!" Makino ran out of the nearest alley, practically ripping Shanks' arm off as she grabbed his hand. "It's terrible! The pirates have run amok through the village! They've raided almost all of the stores and have destroyed over half of the homes!"

Shifting in her tight grip, Shanks held the barkeeper at arm's length, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe, but tell me Makino, where's Luffy? Is he with the other villagers?"

Woop Slap stamped his cane into the dirt roughly. "Those fiends probably dragged him away. The last time either of us saw him, that foolish boy was charging to the shore with a couple of shady looking men, yelling about the pirate ship edging closer. After that, the barbarians pillaged to their heart's content. The majority of the villagers are hiding in the forest near the base of the mountains, but a few of them are still missing. That reminds me," he turned on his heel sharply, "Makino, I specifically told you to wait with the others! It's far too dangerous out here for a young woman."

"I wasn't going to let you go alone! What if they try to harm you?"

"I'm the mayor. It's my job to look out for my citizens. If any of them are still out there and alive, I plan to escort them to safety myself."

"Quite frankly, you should both get to safety," Shanks interjected. "My men and I plan to take care of this, but in order to do that we need to know where they're hiding and where they've taken Luffy." He met the mayor's determined gaze, sensing the elder man's resolve. "Do you think you could help us find them?"

The mayor puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders. "I would be abandoning my duty if I did otherwise. Come, follow me. I may have an idea where they have their base." With a wave of his hand, he marched down the road proudly and Shanks motioned for his crew to follow behind. He feared the worst, but prayed that they would reach the boy in time.

**(A.N. Good lord, I'm so sorry this is late! To those on who've been waiting for this story for almost three months, I thank you immensely for being patient with me. There was an unexpected illness in my immediate family that became terminal, so I was away arranging and attending the funeral. Thanks to everyone who's shown continuous support and I hope this return didn't disappoint.) **


	4. Chapter Three

The silence was thick as the Red Haired Pirates slipped through the streets of Windmill Village, the captain's footsteps matching the shorter strides of the town's mayor. The destruction they had seen near the docks only worsened the closer they got to the village's main square. Splinters of wood and brick dust littered the ground under their feet like a hurricane had blown through, while buildings glowed with embers like a freshly snuffed campfire. Could this really have been the same place the sailors had returned to fondly for so long? It felt so foreign now.

"We're getting close," Woop Slap warned, his voice in a low whisper. "They've been making a lot of ruckus from the fish monger's shop."

"I would have assumed that they'd raid the bar instead," one of the pirates muttered softly.

The mayor shot the younger man a piercing glare, scoffing. "Pirates like you would think that, of course. Be thankful. If they had known about it, Makino could have gotten into as much trouble as Luffy did. Regardless, it's clear that they're using the shop's supplies to restock their provisions." Woop Slap's expression became troubled and he hung his head in defeat. "I just hope that that poor boy is alright. He may be too curious for his own good, but he's still only a child."

Shanks' hand remained locked around his sword, his fist tight around the metal. "He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." The usually light-hearted man could hear his heart thundering in his chest. He wasn't the type to go searching for a fight, but right now all he could think of was cutting down the one responsible for all of the chaos and fear surrounding him. Whoever dared to mess with the ones he held dear would regret it in their final moments.

Beside him, Woop Slap paused, raising a hand to bring the group to a halt. The crew froze, listening intently. At first, everything seemed calm. The shouts and banter that one would expect from raiding pirates couldn't be heard and there was no sign of a guard anywhere. Suddenly, however, from around the next corner, a small, pained yelp rang through the square. "Make some noise, pup," a gruff voice ordered, "I didn't go to all the trouble of finding you just to have you lay there like some kind of useless doll. Now, get up and scream."

Cautiously, the captain and mayor peeked around the corner's edge and, instantly, Shanks felt his fury flourish into unbridled rage. Huddled on the ground was Luffy, beaten and battered in the looming shadow of a tall, dark-haired man. The little boy clutched his prized strawhat, tugging it over his eyes, which were most likely filled with frightened tears. The towering stature of his captor easily dwarfed him in comparison and a large leather boot lodged itself in his rubbery stomach again, earning more pain-filled whimpers. "I told you to scream, boy. Do not make me repeat myself a second time." The deep voice kept an even, monotonous tone.

"Yeah, you better listen, brat!" a more energetic pirate echoed. "The captain doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Shut…up…" Luffy coughed weakly. "I-I'm not sc-scared of guys like you…"

Another swift kick tossed the boy aside and he tumbled to the dirt in front of some of the pirates. A sharp pang stabbed at Shanks' heart, witnessing the child's attempt to resist. 'This has gone on long enough,' he thought decisively. With a quick nod of his head and a ferocious cry, the Red Haired Pirates charged, weapons at the ready.

Gravel scraped against Luffy's hands and face as he was thrown to the ground. The cackling of his captors echoed like thunder as they surrounded him. They were enjoying watching their captain's violent rampage. The boy cursed under his breath, hating that he had played any part in aiding these monsters.

_(Earlier that morning)_

_Luffy had been sitting on the beach, lazily watching the horizon as he had every morning since he had met Inari and Kenta at Party's Bar. Each day he'd rush out to the shore, hoping to spot the pirate ship that his new friends had described to him. He was anxious to know if the sailors had any word on Shanks and his crew, but a small part of him began to fear that the Blankface Pirates would never arrive. His patience was wearing thin!_

_Suddenly, however, where the sea met the sky, was a vessel with dark purple sails. The wood was stained dark, looking almost black against the pale sky. As it rocked closer to the island, Luffy could make out a red flag fluttering with the proud mark of a Jolly Roger. The boy squinted, desperately trying to see the smiling skull. 'Huh, that's weird,' he thought. 'I can only see the white shape. Oh well. I must be too far away.' _

_Luffy quickly stood and spun on his heel, racing into the village. Townspeople he passed were beginning to panic, as a few of the older folks spotted the pirate flag. To Luffy, it was ridiculous to assume the worst, especially after Shanks had been so good to the people. He ducked and weaved between pairs of legs, grinning widely when he spotted a couple men leaning against a market stall. "Inari! Kenta! Did you hear? There's a group of pirates landing on the island! And I think it's your crew!" The two each took a drag of their cigarette and strutted up to the young boy. _

"_Yeah, sounds like they've made a commotion already." Inari chuckled and nodded towards the path that Luffy had just come from. "How's about us three go and greet them, Pistol Man? I have a feeling our boss will be glad to meet you."_

"_Eh? R-really? Cool!" Luffy grabbed the men's hands and tugged. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" _

"_Alright kid, alright! We're coming!" Kenta chortled. _

_As the three walked back to the beach, shutters began to slam shut and the 'click' of a lock came from every home. Within minutes, the busy town market had become an empty road with not a person in sight. Luffy tried to ignore the feeling of fear that started to claw and dig at his stomach. He wasn't like the foolish villagers. He was determined to meet these pirates and learn about all of their adventures! The feeling only escalated, though, as they arrived where he had been sitting. _

_The ship had already met the shallow waters of the shore and from the deck came a horde of men, climbing down the ship's ladder and wading closer to them. In the middle of the pack was a large, towering man whose presence shook Luffy to the core. The man's jet black hair splayed wildly over the shoulders of his captain's coat, which wrapped itself closely to him and displayed his muscular chest. His face showed no sign of emotion, yet as his steel blue eyes stared down Luffy, the boy could feel a cold and calculating aura wash over him. _

"_So this is the child you told me about, hmm?" He hummed in approval. "Good work. I'll be sure to reward you for this once my plan is in motion. In the meantime…" His gaze shifted to Inari and Kenta. "Dock the ship off of the cliffs to the East. I don't want the Navy spotting us too soon and butting in. Once the Emperor makes his move, you and a few of the other men will proceed to the second stage. Understood?" _

"_Of course, sir!" both men cried with enthusiasm. "Whatever you say, Captain!" _

"_We're most honored," Inari added, beaming with pride. "And we appreciate your praise, sir!" _

_Luffy looked up at them, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Wait, I don't get it. What's going on?" He yelped in surprise, however, as Inari shoved him forward into the wet sand. "Hey! What's the big idea?" he shouted._

"_Congratulations, boy." The captain grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and lifted him until he was eye-level with him. "You're quite the prize. I've been looking for an opportunity to knock that foolish Yonko off his perch for some time now and you get to be my one-way ticket there." His other hand toyed with the string that kept Luffy's straw hat around his neck. "Who would have guessed that his weakness would be a mere child." _

"_Captain Claymore, do we have your permission, sir?" one pirate interrupted. _

_Exchanging glares with Luffy, the captain nodded. "Yes. Go ahead. Tear this worthless village apart." _

"_N-no! Wait!" _

Luffy shuddered. Ever since then, all of his senses had been bombarded with the painful realization that his once peaceful home was being destroyed. He had felt the heat from the flames that destroyed buildings, had heard the bullets that tore through innocent people, and the smoke had stung his eyes and nose, only adding to the tears he had already shed. The pain from Blankface Claymore's kicks felt like nothing compared to the fear he had for his town's safety. What he wouldn't give to be in the bar with Makino, listening to one of the Mayor's lectures. Hell, even training with his Gramps was better than this.

Most of all, though, Luffy wished for his idol to swoop in and save the day as he had before. 'Shanks,' he thoughts called, 'you wouldn't let this happen. You would have protected everyone. I couldn't do a damn thing again, but you wouldn't have let those bastards get away with this! Shanks…' Images of the red-head's smiling face flashed in his mind. 'Shanks, help me!'

Several fierce roars pulled him back to reality and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Charging closer was Shanks and his men, all of whom appeared enraged, and the group cut down several of their enemies instantly. Shanks stepped closer, brandishing his sword. "Back away from the boy," he demanded, his voice seething in a way Luffy had never heard.

"Red-Haired Shanks, it's about time you showed your smug face." The captains faced off, neither budging from their fighting stances. "If you want this pup left unharmed, you'd be wise to listen. I have a proposition for you."


	5. Chapter Four

"I have a proposition for you."

Shanks eyed Blankface cautiously. "Let my friend go and then we can talk about deals. Unless you'd rather do things the messy way." To demonstrate his point, Shanks unleashed his haki like a tidal wave, forcing many of the other captain's men unconscious. Behind him, Benn and Yasopp kept their guns aimed at Blankface's chest. "I'm finding it hard to be generous at the moment."

Blankface Claymore, true to his epithet, hardly reacted. His expression remained calm and he rested a foot on Luffy's back. "You might change your mind if you listen, Red-Haired. I know you're no fool. The fact that you're here is proof that my men have made quick work of spreading word about this pup. As we speak, I have subordinates informing the four Blues and Grandline of the lad's worth. Even if you ended me here, there would be plenty of pirates who would have no qualms about using him to their advantage."

"They wouldn't get the chance," Shanks growled.

"Wouldn't they? Consider how much your enemies despise you. It doesn't matter where you hide him. They will hunt him down to the ends of the earth, just to watch you suffer. However..." Blankface leaned down and ripped the strawhat out of Luffy's grasp, taking a step closer to Shanks. "If you were to let me turn you in to the marines, they'd have no reason to capture him. He'd be just another loud-mouthed runt with overzealous dreams."

Shanks' eyes narrowed. "Watch what you say, Claymore. I already told you I won't play games. Release him, now!"

"Oh? If you want him so bad, why haven't you simply taken him back? Face it Red-Hair, you've run out of choices. It's either your downfall or the end of his peaceful days." Blankface turned the hat in his hand, examining it closely. "You've proudly worn this old relic for over a decade. I can only imagine the battles and storms it's endured in that time." Just then, he threw the hat to the ground and smashed his boot down, flattening the straw.

"Hey!" Luffy struggled to prop himself up. "Stop it! Give it back!"

"Quiet ya brat!" Another pirate kicked him back down.

Blankface paid no attention to Luffy's protests, instead pressing his foot harder. "Your era is coming to a close, Emperor. Everything this hat stands for, all of the foolish ideals you preach, they all died alongside Gold Roger twelve years ago. It's time for his followers to step down and let a new generation of sailors rule these waters. The Pirate King's age is gone and I will wipe out all of his pointless legacy!"

Time suddenly froze for Shanks as the events played out in slow motion. Claymore stepped off the damaged hat and drew his sword. From behind him, there was a desperate cry as something leaped forward. As the sharp blade came down, the cry morphed into a piercing scream of pain, one Shanks had heard before. The red that spilled across the path took him back to a small boy standing atop his ship's figurehead, dagger in hand ready to prove his strength.

Even Claymore seemed startled by the interference. He stared down at Luffy's huddled form, which shielded the hat from further abuse. The boy's shirt was torn apart, quickly becoming stained from the blood his wound shed. Luffy's breathing was ragged and though Shanks couldn't see his face, he was sure Luffy's teeth were grit together tightly.

The shock dissipated and the air around them became heavy. Wood from the surrounding buildings groaned as it splintered and cracked from an unseen force. Claymore's heart raced. His breath felt trapped in his throat. The menacing aura constricted around his torso like a snake. Looking into the face of his enemy, he swore he could see the devil himself in Shanks.

"You're right. There've been plenty of storms to face, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy this one." A cold smile crept across Shanks. "You, on the other hand, won't be seeing the calm waters again."

"C-captain?" Blankface's remaining men were horrified.

Shanks raised his sword. "Chris," he called, staring straight ahead. From behind him, the crew's doctor bolted forward, instantly understanding the unspoken order. His movement did nothing to ease the tension, but from the other side of the road, the mayor stumbled towards them.

"L-Luffy!" he choked out. "How...how bad is it? Will he be alright?"

Chris knelt down beside Luffy and pressed a clean cloth from his bag onto the boy's injury. Luffy whimpered, but didn't squirm. "I'll have to examine it closer on the ship. For now, we need to get him out of here." Chris looked up at Shanks again. Shanks walked past him, an expression of deadly calm on his face.

"Get going," Benn interjected. "We'll catch up with you."

Nodding, Chris carefully lifted Luffy into his arms, cradling him to his chest. Woop Slap shuddered when he caught sight of the boy's face. The color had drained from his usually bright cheeks and his eyes were glazed over, giving him a listless stare. It felt out of place to see such an energetic boy unresponsive.

"Don't panic," Chris reminded him. "He passed out from blood loss. Grab his hat. We're leaving."

"Right!"

As Woop Slap ducked down to grab the straw hat, one of Blankface's men snapped out of his petrified stupor and lunged at the older man. "Hold it! You're not going any-"

_Bang!_

A gunshot knocked him back, hitting the bridge of his nose with startling accuracy and killing him in an instant. "Don't move, bastards," Yasopp growled.

Before the mayor could marvel at the swift defense, Chris pulled the collar of his shirt, ushering him away from the pirate's corpse. He half-dragged him back the way they'd come until the men were out of view. It only took a moment for the gunfire to start once again and Woop Slap could only imagine the carnage as the Blankface crew's screams echoed behind him.

The sounds persisted as the two came to the docks. The ship's ladder still hung off the side and Chris climbed up, having no issues balancing Luffy as he hauled himself to the deck. Woop Slap wondered if the doctor had done this before with his own crewmates. He glanced across the street, ensuring that no one had followed them, but the pier was empty. Even Makino was absent and he prayed that she had heeded his warning and fled to the woods.

Taking a deep breath, he buried his worries and focused on the task at hand. His joints stung and creaked as he scaled the ladder, but he made it up without problems and found that Chris had left the hatch to the ship open. Woop Slap raced down the flight of stairs, anxious to check on the boy's well-being. It was his responsibility! Like the hatch, the infirmary's door was kept open and already the doctor was gathering supplies. Luffy lay flat on his stomach, his shirt cut away from the cut.

"What can I do?" the mayor asked.

Chris didn't answer immediately as he examined Luffy's back. "For the time being, nothing. I have what I need to begin. Stay here though. I may need you to hand me things while I'm working." He briefly pointed to a sink in the far corner. "Set the hat there and wash your hands."

The town square was quiet as Shanks looked out at the damage they had caused. He and his crew stood alone, pools of blood marking where their enemies lay still. Benn stepped over the mauled captain's coat, coming to Shanks' side. "Need us to finish things here? I know you want to head back."

The breeze kicked up and Shanks' cape billowed behind him. While the smoke was starting to clear, the winds of rage had yet to settle. Shanks shook his head. "I'll stay and help. I'd rather the villagers don't see this." He met Benn's eyes. "Has anyone gone to the cliffs?"

The first mate leaned his gun against his shoulder. "Roux's taking care of it. He'll take what he can and burn the rest."

"Good work."


End file.
